Fantasiko
Fantasiko is a 2016 Philippine fantasy drama television series directed by Jun Lana and Gina Alajar, starring Jeffrey Hidalgo, Izzy Canillo and Cara Eriguel. The series aired on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from August 24, 2015 to December 4, 2015. Synopsis This is the story of Nash (Izzy Canillo), a little brother of Randy (Jeffrey Hidalgo) and a beautiful lady Alex (Cara Eriguel). As a child, Nash will be involved in the enchanted garden, which will gave him his life. And because Randy help his 11-year-old son, Nash in the victims brought by his job as a police officer. He went to service and Alex started searching for his son, whom he knew in his gut was still alive. Nash is set to discover the magical continent in an "unnamed", enchanted realm with the entrancing world of Fantasiko as parallel to the land of mortals where their girls Aryana (Elisse Joson), Natasha (Fretzie Bercede) and Angel (Chienna Filomeno) as the Angel Sisters — the appointed guardians of all plants and trees. Randy searches for his son and comes across him but now his son finds him part of the enchanted tribe. Randy joins him in his quest and bonds them together. But little did Randy knew that his son's quest is actually his own and that what ever will be the outcome of this quest will determine the fate. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Jeffrey Hidalgo' as Randy Bautista *'Izzy Canillo' as Nash Bautista *'Cara Eriguel' as Alex Bautista *'Ynna Asistio' as Duwatang Silya *'Cogie Domingo' as Diego Ramos - Randy's friend. 'Supporting Cast' *'Elisse Joson' as Aryana Reyes (Sister Angels) *'Fretzie Bercede' as Natasha Reyes (Sister Angels) *'Chienna Filomeno' as Angel Reyes (Sister Angels) *'Mark Carpio' as Albert Aragon - Randy's friend. *'Alyanna Angeles' as Ryzza Mondragon *'Aiko Melendez' as Rebecca Mondragon *'Efren Reyes, Jr.' as Rustom Mondragon *'Miguel Vergara' as Michael de Silva *'Ashley Cabrera' as Ella Angeles *'Joshen Bernardo' as Migui Mondragon *'JB Agustin' as Guarda Guardian *'Ruben Gonzaga' as Kabulatan - villain *'Paolo Ballesteros' as Celeb - villain *'Jovic Monsod' as Talong Zabok *'Kristel Moreno' as Anney *'Jerico Recido' as Gideon 'Extended Cast' *'Biboy Ramirez' as Heremias *'Daniel Fernando' as Toto Mamaril *'Tom Olivar' as Jubal *'Migui Moreno' as Supt. Aguinaldo 'Guest Cast' *'Neil Ryan Sese' as Ramon *'Teri Onor' as Badong Belmonte * Helga Krapf as Amanda Cortez *'Bianca Yao' as Diwata *'Nathan Lopez' as Jose Isaac Perez Episodes Production Fantasiko is directed by Jun Lana and Gina Alajar. It is the fantaserye genre of IBC since 2014. The concept behind Fantasiko according to the production stafff is that collective commitment to preserving the environment and regardless of fantasy. According to the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, Fantasiko is produced as a family-oriented series "for all ages" that blended together with family drama, adventure, action, fantasy and environmental responsibility aimed for young audience. Soundtrack *''Walang Kapalit'' (composer: Rey Valera) - Jeffrey Hidalgo References External links *Fantasiko on Facebook *Fantasiko on Facebook See also *Family Eco-Fantasya ‘Fantasiko’ Premieres August 24 on IBC-13 *IBC-13 Launches Ang Paskong Pilipino Ay Puno Ng Pagmamahal Jingle and Announing Their New Shows for 2016 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine dramas Category:Fantasy television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Telenovelas Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition